Anatole
Anatole is a Hubric World/Shrine World under Arche Philhellenike rule. Geography/Geology Anatole is a primarily dry planet, and much of the landscape is dominated by flat or gently sloping lands, much of it wooded. Nonetheless, water is not in short supply in Anatole, and rivers and lakes dot much of the Anatolian globe. As there are many river valleys, the fertile soil of the river valleys support Anatolian food consumption, although the surplus is small. Geologically, Anatole is softer than the other settled planets such as Polysiton, having less rock and more soft soil. Given such conditions, Anatole suffers from lack of suitable natural building sites as well as shortage of stone for buildings, and the architecture of Anatole is done largely with wood. Along with the lack of rock is the relative lack of minerals. Although panning operations are quite common and quite profitable, large-scale mining operation is very difficult to find due to a lack of significant mineral nodes in much of the planet. Most of the nodes that do exist in Anatole are largely concentrated at three locations: The immediate area around the Silver Cathedral, the Mountain Ranges of Otazen, and the Horos Moreion that marks the highest point in Anatole. Sapient Geography The anthropodaimones are the predominant group of sentient organisms in Anatole. Given the lack of suitable land for conventional construction, the Anatolians take two approaches: first is to concentrate themselves into places with buildable lands, which results in a high population density amongst the Silver Cathedral region and the Horos Moreion. The second approach is to take an unorthodox construction method, whether it be primitive huts or artificial platforms to build upon. As the Silver Cathedral region and the Horos Moreion are the most densly populated, those regions are unsurprisingly the centers of commerce as well. Although townships on artificial platforms exist, those townships generally do not have a sizeable market complex, and thus trade and road infrastructure is considered very critical to Anatolian economy. To that matter, the Arche has made it easy for Anatolians to import things like cement and building stones, allowing them to use them in much-needed purposes. Politics Anatolians are generally apathetic to the Arche's politics as a whole, and frankly, the Anatolians generally take an laissez-faire policy, having only a social net to save the least fortunate. This is especially so as the Anatolian geography makes policies difficult to enforce on say townships outside a certain distance from the centers of commerce and governance, to a point where elders, not the Imperial governor, make much of the decisions in townships to a point where Arche classifies Anatolian society to be quasi-feudal. However, the Arche is much more interested in its mineral wealth, and the Imperial government at Meizotere Hellas is directly involved in development of much of its mineral resources, given Phageus's lack of aptitude in handling mineral development. However, inside the sphere of influence, the Arche's touch is strong, and Hellenism took firm root in those places. The official governor is Phageus Daimonphilos of the Daimonophiloi family, who are the residents of the Silver Cathedral. Although Phageus is the nominal governor, the real power inside the Silver Cathedral region is Hekkaidekanyx, the Fabricator-Archmage of Anatole. Economy Despite its classification as a quasi-feudal world, Anatolian economy is surprisingly modern, having a high amount of service economy. Its main source of income is tourism and mining, of which the latter activity is centered primarily on the Mount Moreion, producing a veritable amount of silver as well as the more common industrial metals such as iron. As a primarily wooded planet, lumber industry is also a major component of the industrial output of Anatole, and the Lebantic lumber is a prized good and a chief export of Anatole. Category:Planets